


It Seems the Little War Office Have Boarded Infinity Train

by Yorea_Irks



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Because Nightingale will give no shit with the battle between a Pillar and an Upper Moon Demon, Because she is the true demon in spite of being a human, F/M, Gen, I will not regret it, Nightingale aka Berserker is reincarnated, Not even Akaza can oppose her when she's in her ranting mode, Rengoku Lives, Some of her memory as a Servant during Chaldea and Singularities are intact, Two shots, set in Infinity Train arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorea_Irks/pseuds/Yorea_Irks
Summary: Saving lives always becomes her passion. It will not change in this lifetime. Nothing will stop her from reaching her dream, not even an Upper Moon demon can stop her. Or in which Florence Nightingale ride the Infinity Train and encounter a certain Pillar and certain Kamaboko group. Two Shots. Pairing: Rengoku ―> ―> ―> ( <― ) Nightingale.
Relationships: Possible RengokuxNightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It Seems the Little War Office Have Boarded Infinity Train

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [無限列車に小陸軍省が乗車したようです。](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531749) by 白茶彦@元猫三郎. 

> So this fic is a translation from a Pixiv story. My friend loved it so much (even though he's a guy) and begged (insisted) me to read it and translate it for him (because he's still learning Japanese and he doesn't understand some of it). At first, I'm not interested but I read it anyway and boy, it is really something else!! I have seen the crossover fic of Kimetsu no YaibaxFate with Shirou in Fanfiction.net but this, wow! And I can actually see how the pairing match well! 
> 
> By the way, I will only translate the first two chapters. Simply because; 1.) Disclaimer belong to 白茶彦@元猫三郎, please support all of her stories by reading her story in Pixiv. 2.) This translation is for fun and exercise. Translate all of them meant that I have no respect for the writers. And I have added a few sentences to further describing the storyline because the original fic isn't quite clear on a few details.

It Seems the Little War Office Have Boarded Infinity Train

* * *

Since Nightingale can concentrate during travel, she often read medical books.

Medical books were noble things. These books were made by every person in every country as their sweats, tears, and blood flowed. Nightingale believed these books were born from the desire to save all lives in one go.

“Your ticket please.”

Just like the grief of people dying, just like the hatred of unreasonable loss of life, just like the delight of healing, all of those were sung inside this character string. Aah, precious. The brightness of this life was precious. Exterminate all sickness and injuries, to kill all of the bacteria spread, how strong that willingness to save not only the life in front of you but also the life in front of those who have been given knowledge.

“Your ticket…”

Suture care, emergency hemostasis methods, small wound treatment, the types of germs and sterilization methods, that sort of medical techniques were advancing every day, every month, and every year. Common sense changes even during a long time that a book came from the continent with a ship and crossed the ocean, and reached this small island country. If that is the case, then more knowledge and more wisdom gained. She must take the rope that pulls out all people from all hell. 

“*Long suffered sigh*…I will come to see you later.”

* * *

**“Where’s the patient!!!!” **

Agatsuma Zenitsu was startled. While everyone slept from the Demon Blood Art, the woman who unrelentingly read the book and the only one stayed awake suddenly got up and raised her voice. In the distance, Rengoku and a powerful demon that suddenly made appearance were fighting. Several times already the yellow-haired boy could hear Rengoku’s pained sound, it was certain that the Flame Pillar was struggling hard.

“Oh my goodness, since when this has happened? You there, with yellow hair, first we will perform triage with the heavily injured and then the light injured people. So please give me a brief explanation. It will be fine, I will save all the injured people. Even if I must kill, I will save them. ”

“Tri…? B-But that’s not the case,”

“Triage is the treatment order determination performed in France field hospital. For a train derailment, it looks like everyone suffered minor injuries. Please do explain that too.”

_‘She doesn’t listen!!! She’s beautiful but terrifying!!! What’s with that cold face!! Did she just said kill!!!?’_

The ashen pink-haired woman pulled out a big notepad from the little worn-out bag she carried. She was furiously writing with a pencil. Once again a loud explosion echoed. Oh no, Rengoku-san’s heartbeat sound was strong, but now it grew weaker.

“ ―――, In there…”

“U-Uh, a person who seems to be the main culprit of derailment and our friend, err, superior, are fighting!!”

“…Is it the cause of injury and sickness?”

The woman’s gaze changed and she ran, leaving the Lightning Breath user who could not say anything to questions he had no idea to answer. Fast, it was the first thing came to Zenitsu. Huh, is she a normal human? Her sound does not fleeting, despite such fierce battle, there was absolutely no frightening sound. On the contrary, her sound of anger was terrible, and Zenitsu does not know if the woman was a human or not.

* * *

“Aah, aah, aaah, how cruel.”

A woman stood beside Rengoku before he knew it. A beautiful woman with ashen pink hair and red eyes. If anything the Upper Moon said was correct, she was looking at Rengoku whose eye and internal organs were damaged. Her voice trembled. Even though many times Rengoku has told her it was dangerous in here and to run, there was no response or sign that the woman heard him. As the woman has her red eyes widely opened ad muttered, at the next instant…

Holding in her hand was an extremely unbalanced looking handgun (too huge in feminine hand like her). With tremendous speed, she shot the two of them. Then with infused long bark, the woman angrily ranted.

“You mustn’t stand anymore, don’t move, hemostasis and the removal of broken bones are the top priority, you too in there what are you thinking by walking on the ground with bare feet?!

The bacteria from dirt may enter through small wounds and can take that person’s life, what a terrifying clean cloth I have to prepare, alcohol and physiological saline I have are definitely not sufficient enough to stop you move from there as much as possible, I have told you to not move, I see so it’s you, the ringleader is destroyed, yes, even if it’s destroyed I’ll also take weapon if it’s to save all lives, the obstruction of treatment is the most contemptuous sin in this world and what you are thinking, fought this person who is the top priority patient in here?

What I’m saying more is me and the surrounding around this person are within my treatment area, although it’s extremely unsanitary performing it outdoors like this, now the top priority is the removal of things that life-threatening, how many times I must tell you to not move, do you get it!!!? Fine, killing and taking you out from this place is the only way to save your lives. I cannot use the scalpel should my hand remained in the dark, so I will finish it in 3 minutes until sunrise. Come, please me examine your heart and throat, it will be done in instant.”

“Something is coming.”

.

(And straight hit the home the mark is.)

(It involved a thousand pages medical book*.)

.

.

(Oh wait.)

(Correction; it involved a pair of medical books.)

(That and a pair of cracked skulls, explosions, more furious rant, and more bullets.)

(The rest was self-explanatory.)

.

*Note: There are indeed thick medical books over a thousand pages. ‘Health and Longevity’ by the Home Health Society, for example, was printed in 1910 and have around 1374 pages.

* * *

Very much later on that day, a certain someone found himself in the hospital.

.

(It did not take a genius to know the patient is.)

(It did not take a famed detective to find out who the culprit is.)

.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is longer so please don't expect to update this story at least a month. My translation is like a snail, to be honest.


End file.
